Spanking Secret's Out, Robin!
by Secret52
Summary: How the other members of the Team find out that the "baby robin" of the team still gets spankings. He is thirteen after all. WARNING: Parental spanking in all chapters.
1. Aqualad

**Hey everyone, this is for all you Young Justice lovers who think that, at thirteen, Robin is still young enough to get spanked! I like them…but then again I'm the one writing them!**

***Takes place in season 1.***

**Chapter 1~Aqualad**

A teenage superhero still being spanked by his mentor at age thirteen was embarrassing enough for Robin, but when your closest friends start finding out about it, well that's just something worth dying for….almost.

* * *

"B zero one"

Robin walked out of the zeta tube and into Mt. Justice. It was still early so he knew none of the others on the Team would be here. Actually he wasn't supposed to be here either. Alfred had dropped him of at school as Dick Grayson, but he had decided to play hooky and go burn off some energy and disappointment by becoming Robin and crime fighting during the day. Oh he knew Bruce would be less then pleased when he found out but at the moment he was to disappointed to care.

The night before he hadn't been allowed to go crime fight with his father, the legendary Batman, because of a test he had in school today. Dick had argued but it had only earned him a swat then sent to bed without supper. His hurt feelings and pride and only served to fester an extremely rebellious spirit in the small teenager. It wasn't fair for him to be made to stay home. He was an A+ student for crying out loud.

Robin had ended up deciding he would skip school and crime fight the next day just to show his father up. After a couple of hours of it, though, he had become restless and decided to go stay at Mt. Justice instead of back to school and get the third degree from the principle. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _I'll just take the make-up exam and Dad'll never know._

Yea, right! His daddy was Batman. He always found out, but Robin pushed that thought out of his mind for the time being.

* * *

A little after midday, Aqualad arrived to do some training on his own and was surprised to see the "baby" member of the Team there.

"Hello Robin, Shouldn't you be at your school?" Aqualad asked, curiously.

Robin looked up at his leader from where he lay on the sofa. "Nope, my class was supposed to go on a field trip, but it got cancelled and we were let out of school early," he grinned cheerfully. "You here to train?"

"Yes. My plans, too, were cancelled and my king proposed I come here and train myself for today."

"Oh, well knock yourself out. I'm just gonna hide ou- I mean chill out here for a while," Robin corrected himself quickly.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow but did not reply, instead he turned and headed toward the training room. Robin sighed with relief when he left. Hopefully no one else showed up to question him or Batman would surely find out.

* * *

Two hours later the zeta-tube announced the arrival of Batman. On hearing that Robin flattened himself on the sofa and held his breath hoping against hope that his father wouldn't notice that he was here.

Aqualad appeared coming out of the training room and looked up on seeing Batman. "Is something wrong, Batman? Do we have a mission today?"

"No, I'm here for someone." Batman stated sternly and ominously. "Robin I know your on the sofa. Come here."

Robin's palms immediately started to sweat with nervousness. His last wish was that his father would take him home to punish him. He just knew he was getting a spanking and he didn't want it here, especially in front of Kaldur. The young acrobat slowly approached his mentor, dragging his feet as he went. "Yes, sir," he asked meekly. _Not meekly enough apparently._

Batman quickly placed his foot on a nearby chair and began to haul his naughty protégé toward him.

Robin panicked. "Wait! Batman, please don't," he pleaded, wide-eyed and face flushing, "not here. Do it at home, Daddy. Noooo- Ahhh." His wail was cut off when his father pushed aside his black cape and gave him a very painful spank to his backside. Calling his father, Daddy, hadn't helped. It also didn't help that Batman was wearing his heavy leather gloves or that he was so short that his toes couldn't touch the ground. _Yup, being a short thirteen-year-old boy sucks, _he thought.

Batman continued to spank his son in grim silence. He knew that to Robin it probably felt like a bare bottom spanking since his thin flexible suit didn't offer much protection. Batman was also making sure that every spank left a stinging reminder on his son's bottom. His son was going to learn why skipping school to go crimefighting was a very, very bad idea.

Robin was holding his wails down to a minimum, but when his father began to target his sensitive under curves and give them special attention all his composure burst out along with fresh, tearful sobs. "Ouch, Tati, stop!" It took all his will power not to through back his hand and cover his burning bottom.

Batman noticed his son's repentant attitude and the fact alone that Robin had called him daddy in his native tongue proved that the twenty smacks that he had given him were enough. Robin was lifted up by strong arms and whispered comforting words that helped hush his sobs.

Behind the cowl Bruce's worried eyes examined his son as he rubbed his bottom and whimpered. "Are you ever going to skip school and go crime fighting without my permission again?" Batman asked in a sterner voice than he felt like using.

"No sir," Robin murmured, while blushing. He was mortified that he had just been spanked in front of one of his friends and he had cried like a baby. A baby being spanked by his daddy. He just wanted his papa to take him home.

Batman noticed his little partner look to the side of the room and watched his blush intensify. It was then that he remembered that he had disciplined Robin with a audience, namely Aqualad.

Aqualad had stood transfixed throughout the ordeal not knowing whether to leave the room or not. Batman hadn't exactly let him know, he had just started spanking Robin. The Atlantean had heard that parents on the surface-world used certain types of punishment that could not be used while living in water, but he had never seen someone get a spanking before. He couldn't help but pity Robin. Spanked in front of someone else must be pretty embarrassing.

But Batman didn't seem to think twice about regretting disciplining his child in front of him. He simply turned Robin around and marched him toward the zeta-tubes saying, "Not a word to anyone," as he left.

Aqualad nodded, mutely and headed back to the training room.

* * *

**It's okay to review, ya know? Don't be shy, even if there are other chapters already posted. PLEASE!**


	2. Kid Flash

**I guess I was supposed to put a disclaimer at the beginning of all my stories but I forgot. Oh well, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, happy?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Wally**

To Dick Grayson, Wally West was more like a brother then a best friend. They knew each others secret identities and had hung out at each others house so often that sometimes they told people they had two homes. Sleepovers were done all the time. Dick couldn't have anyone better for a best friend.

Of coarse when you have such a close friend, your parents and your friends parents start to act as one. Dick had had his share of punishments from Wally's uncle, Barry, and Wally had been punished by Dick's father, Bruce. Those are definitely not the nicest memories of a stay at your friend's house.

* * *

When Dick was about ten-years-old and Wally was about twelve, Wally had stayed at Wayne Manor for summer vacation. Bruce took them to many amusement parks and Wally got a chance to live "the rich life", as he liked to call it.

Unfortunately, Wally's uncle had given Bruce permission to punish Wally if he misbehaved while staying at Dick's place. Naturally they did get in two trouble being two little, mischievous boys. Wally had told Dick of the amazing fun they could have by egg-and-toilet-papering houses, something Dick had never done before.

When Bruce was at work and Alfred was busy in the garden, Dick and Wally stole some eggs out of the refrigerator and took a large supply of toilet paper. They walked down the street till they got to some regular, neat looking houses. Both boys got to work creaming the houses with their new make-over.

They had nearly done five houses when Bruce, who was driving home from work, caught them at it. Dick had shamefully explained their prank in the car. Bruce's stern face did nothing to lessen the butterflies both children had in their stomachs.

* * *

At home they were both given a stern lecture on respecting other peoples property before they were each soundly spanked in front of each other. Wally first, as he was older, then Dick. An early bedtime for a week was also part of their punishment along with apologizing to those people whose houses were wronged.

Knowing so much about how they both were punished, Wally and Dick talked about their spankings to each other once in a while. It was always easier for Wally, the loud-mouth with no shame, or so Dick would sometimes think of him. Dick would blush and stammer a lot when his BFF would ask about more details in his punishments. Both of them got a lot of spankings as their alter egos, Kid Flash and Robin, as well.

* * *

Three years later at Mt. Justice both boys were alone in the cave. Wally asked Dick what did he think was the worst part about punishements.

"I hate feeling like some bad boy mostly but I also just hate disappointing, Dad. He gets a really sad look on his face that makes my heart hurt. Besides who likes spankings," Dick told Wally. "It's so embarrassing every time even though my dad's spanked me so many times."

Wally agreed. "I know. You'd think we'd be used to the embarrassing feelings by know. We get punished that much."

Dick giggled and punched him in the shoulder. "You get punished more than I do, you know?"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Wally huffed. "Yea well you get more bare-bottom spankings then I do."

Dick's flushed. "How would you know? Maybe I've never gotten one bare."

"Yea right. I know for a fact Uncle Barry spanked you bare."

"That doesn't count," Dick told him, "He's your uncle, not mine!"

"Oh thanks. Put the blame on family bloodlines." Wally paused, thoughtfully, then added, "How come your dad spanks you so many different ways?"

"He doesn't spank me different ways!"

"Sure he does. You know, like, over his lap on your stomach or over his lap on your back or sometimes lying on the bed on your back like you're a baby. Oh, or that time he made you put your hands on the sofa and keep your legs straight. Now that time you looked funny!" Wally laughed.

Dick could feel himself blushing furiously in mortification of how much Wally knew. "Stop laughing! I didn't look funny at all. Now your just being mean."

"Sorry, but you gotta admit we look pretty funny when we're about to get spanked. And we beg funny too." Wally grinned as his best friend squirmed. "Oh come on. Stop being such a baby. Race you to that side of the room and back."

"Your on!" Dick grinned, "But no superpowers."

Both boys took of running, laughing as they went.

* * *

**Please review! when you REVIEW (key word here) I get more inspired to write. Next chapter is way better and a little longer! ^_^**

**~Secret**


	3. Miss Martian

**Okay here we go! Hello Megan, Your turn to learn Robin's still spanked sometimes. People, Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Megan**

Megan Morzz, the Team's martian, had just joined. She felt kind of shy being the only girl on the team and meeting some humans and other teenage heros made her nervous. The team had been introduced, by Kid Flash, and she already had her eye out for the tall, cute boy in the black shirt. Superboy!

They all went down to the living room to relax, get to know each other, and watch movies. After all, they had already done what they thought as their first mission, going to Cadmus, and were exhausted.

Megan couldn't help but notice that Robin wasn't sitting at first and when he finally did sit down he did it with a wince. Was he hurt? She could sense pain coming from his mind with her telepathy. Still being new to earth she didn't want to pry but couldn't help herself as she saw the images his mind was projecting. Slowly, she realized they were memories of something that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

*Flash telepathetically into Robin's mind*

Megan saw Batman pushing Robin over and placing him across what looked like a small medical bed, bent at the waist. The young boy's cape was pushed aside revealing his hands covering his bottom protectively. Robin looked back at his mentor with pleading tear-filled eyes.

"Please don't," he was begging. "The mission ended up okay in the end and none of us got hurt, I don't deserve this spanking."

The green-skinned girl saw the Dark Knight shake his head at his protégé. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I disagree. You disobeyed a direct order. An order I gave to you. That's the reason we're here, young man. I suggest you take your punishment correctly as you deserve it. Remove your hands please."

Robin shook his head which only resulted in his hands being grabbed and pinned to his back. Batman picked up a thin metal ruler that he had with him, moved to the left side of his son and swiftly brought it down with a firm swat.

At this Robin's legs kicked straight out, more at the frustration of it all then the actual pain. Another couple of hard swats with the ruler and the small hero bucking and squirming his bottom. His hands tried to free themselves from his father's grasp, without success.

Swats continued to fall on the wiggling backside making Robin cry, wail, and kick with more ferocity. At one point of the spanking, when Batman began to spank his under curves, Robin lifted his feet high and over to cover his stinging bottom, with all the flexibility the acrobat could muster.

Batman frowned. "Robin, move your legs back down."

"N-no, stop, it h-hurts. I don't want anymore," was the wailed reply.

"If you don't move them I'm going to take down your tights, little boy."

Robin's masked eyes widened at the promised threat and he obediently removed his legs.

"Good boy," Batman nodded encouragingly. "We're almost done little one, spread your legs for me."

"Wait daddy, no don't do that." Robin knew what would happen if he spread those legs. His father had used that method before. Batman would spank his lowest under curve and most sensitive part of his bottom that lay nearly between his legs.

Bruce, however, just shook his head. "You don't want me to have to spread them for you, young man," he told his boy sternly.

Dick shook his head again and squeezed his legs shut tighter. "Please, don't. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. It won't happen again."

"These last five swats are to make sure it doesn't happen again." With that Batman pried apart Robin's legs and brought down the ruler three times before Robin clamped his legs shut again.

The Boy Wonder whimpered and looked back at his daddy pleadingly, "No mowe, stings. Stings lots."

"I know, Robin, but you only have two more to go," Batman told him gently. At another shake of Dick's head, Batman relented. "Do you want one to each of your hands instead?"

Robin nodded frantically and he was quickly righted and hugged. He sobbed into his father's chest until they subsided. When he thought he had himself under control, he bravly moved away from the safe position and held out his hands.

"Gloves off," Batman encouraged in a gentle voice. His sidekick obeyed and with two more swift smacks it was all over. "Shhh, there, there it's over, my boy. All over," he soothed while rubbing circles on Robin's back.

"I'm sorry, Batman, I really am."

"I know you already told me. You've paid for your disobedience, so let's move on, alright?"

Dick nodded and buried his face against his father wanting to be cuddled.

Batman obliged. "Disobedience aside, I really am proud of the way my boy handled himself on this so called mission."

Robin looked up at him and gave Batman a mischievious smile. "So can I do it again?"

"Only if you want to go through the spanking session again?" Batman smiled back and chucked Robin affectionatly under the chin. Robin giggled and shook his head.

*End Robin's mind memory*

* * *

Megan sat back in shock at what she had discovered. She wasn't sure if Batman was too harsh or not. The TV sitcoms she saw on Mars never explained much about corporal punishment. What they did say was that it was abuse. But all the gentleness she had seen from the Dark Knight toward his protégé led her to believe that this was probably a different case. _What did Robin do to deserve the spanking?_ She wondered.

After the movie and talking was done everyone started moving in different directions for different things.

"Hey Megan," Robin waved her over to the kitchen, "Heard you liked experimenting with cooking."

Megan nodded.

"Well kitchens all yours. Nobody else uses it and since your going to be living here with Supey and all I thought you ought to know."

"Thanks," the martian smiled at Robin. Robin nodded and started to leave when Megan decided to ask him something. "Hey Robin!"

The boy wonder turned back. "Yeah?"

"Um…I, uh, don't want to embarrass you or anything but are you okay?" She questioned.

A puzzled look crossed Robin's face. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Megan lowered her head. "I'm really sorry but you were projecting so loudly and I couldn't help myself and I saw a recent memory of yours from your mind and well…" She looked helplessly at Robin. "I saw the memory of Batman spanking you earlier today," she confessed.

Robin's face immediately flushed. "Oh, uhhh, umm, that's, uhhh, new," he spoke nervously. "I'm fine bu- How much did you see?"

"All of it."

"…."

Megan apologized again feeling terrible for invading his privacy.

"It's okay Megan just try not to do that," Robin said quietly lowering his head in embarrassment. "But yeah, Batman does spank me. It's nothing to hard and nothing I can't take. He only does it cause he really cares about me and doesn't want to see me die, I guess."

Megan nodded. "Okay I just wanted to be sure you were alright. You had trouble sitting down," she breathed.

Robin blushed at the side comment before excusing himself to go home. Before he left he turned back and smiled at Megan letting her know there was no hard feelings.

* * *

**I need to learn to write longer chapters. Oh well, please review. Superboy should be coming next then Artemis.**

**~Secret**


	4. Superboy

**Suberboy is definitely a challenge, but I wrote him a chapter. Sorry for the delay. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Superboy**

"….and then we put Killer Croc in Arkham and Gotham was safe once more. The End." Robin stood up and ended his story with a bow in Suberboy's direction.

Both boys were sitting on the green sofa in Mt. Justice. Bad weather had moved in causing the zeta-tubes to shut down trapping the sixteen-year-old clone and hyper thirteen-year-old inside. After playing every possible board game, including Monopoly, and watch a lot of movies they'd gotten bored enough to start telling each other stories. Henceforth Robin's tale.

Suberboy sighed. "The g-nomes in Cadmus had better stories."

Robin pouted. "You try telling a story of something you've done off team."

"Don't want to."

Now it was Robin's turn to sigh. Clones could be so stubborn and boring. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. "Sooo…..how about you tell me about the last time you had fun?"

Superboy quirked a look at the younger hero. "I kissed Megan yesterday," he finally said, haltingly.

"What? That's not fun…well, not real fun anyway. I mean, like riding on roller coasters kind of fun."

"Batman goes with you to ride roller coasters?" Suberboy asked curiously.

Robin burst out laughing at the mental image. "No, not Batman. Just his alter ego."

Superboy looked puzzled. "So you live with Batman even when your not a superhero."

"Actually yeah," Robin grinned, "I can't tell you my secret identity but he's practically my dad."

"Oh."

"And how are you and Superman getting along in training?"

The clone's expression changed to one of sadness and longing. "Not to great. I don't think he even likes me, I think it's because I'm his clone." After a pause he added, "At least Batman likes you."

Robin was actually kind of surprised by the way Superboy opened up to him so easily. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him kiss your forehead when he dropped you off in the Batmobile the other day."

Robin's masked eyes widened and he quickly flushed. "Oh you saw that huh? Yeah about that…umm…. Batman is usually way stricter then that. Don't get any wrong ideas, he isn't mushy or anything," Robin quickly defended the action.

"Don't worry Robin. I already knew he was mean. Everyone always talks about how cold he is. I just don't think he's as mean to you."

"HA. Okay fine he's not that mean. Don't tell him that I told you that. He can be really mean sometimes. No, that's not the right word. He's strict, really, really strict. It's not even funny," Robin waved his arms to help Superboy visualize his point.

Suberboy nodded, but privately still thought the Dark Knight was a big softy when it came to his partner. After all Robin just said Batman was his dad. That meant that Batman had to actually like the kid enough to let him hang around.

* * *

A few days later Superboy got a first hand show at why Robin said the Dark Knight was strict. Really, really strict. The young clone was waiting in the living room lounge of the Hall of Justice waiting for Superman when he saw the Batmobile pull up outside. Batman got out, walked around to the other side of the car and pulled the door open. With the other hand he hauled out Robin by the ear.

Luckily for Robin the paparazzi wasn't there today. Suberboy ducked down behind the console as they entered.

"You, young man, are in serious trouble," Batman was saying. "In, NOW."

Robin shuffled inside while trying to get the pinching grip on his ear to lessen. Batman shoved his arm back down and led his son into a side room. The door was left slightly open allowing Superboy to see what was happening inside.

Batman sat Robin down forcefully into a chair. "Would you like to explain to me why I caught my very young and underage child driving the Batmobile today?" he asked sternly.

Robin visibly gulped and looked nervous for a bit when suddenly a rebellious look crossed his face. "I'm thirteen, Batman. I'm a crime fighter, professional acrobat, A student, and I've done things that most adults would never do! Just because I don't have my drivers license doesn't mean I can't drive the car," Robin practically yelled back.

Batman glared at him. "Oh so suddenly you think your old enough to break the law. Is that it, little boy?"

"I didn't say that and I'm not little," the small teenager huffed.

"Your too young to be driving and that isn't keeping the law, Robin," Batman told him firmly.

"It's still not fair. You never let me do anything that I want," Dick said spitefully. The boy wonder crossed his arms angrily and pouted.

Batman stiffened. In truth the comment had stung Bruce Wayne. His son thought that? Part of him knew it wasn't true though so he quickly hid his hurt and became stern with his boy. "If that's how you feel and you want to be treated older then that's what you'll get. I still think your young enough to be put over my knee and be disciplined with my hand or another small implement. However, if you want to be treated older you can just march yourself outside and cut yourself a switch with your knife."

Robin's head jerked up, defiant look gone and alarm clearly written on his face. "Bu-"

"No," his mentor said icily. "You've been disobedient enough. Go!"

A single tear finally snuck past Robin's domino mask and down his check as he fled the room. While Robin was outside cutting his implement Superboy heard Batman sigh softly and sadly. He obviously didn't want to punish Robin but from what Superboy had heard, Robin deserved the whipping he was about to get.

Robin retuned dragging his feet as he made his way toward his mentor. "Please don't use it," he begged looking at his father mournfully. Batman's only response was to turn Robin around and order him to put his hands on the sofa. Robin whimpered pitifully when his father pulled down his tights. His face and other parts of his body flushed. Tears of embarrassment and frustration with his daddy fell before the first swat of the switch had fallen.

***swish, swish, swish***

The young child let out a primitive wail at the first three strokes. His bottom was on fire and stung horrifically. He had never ever been switched before and had no idea that that small thin branch could cause such pain. "P-please, s-stop! Daddy, T-tati, nooo. Don't use it, m-my b-bot-tom hurts," he wailed.

Another swish and broken-hearted wail from his child had Batman snapping the terrible branch in two and throwing it across the room. It had only been four swats but he knew that his baby boy had never been switched before and he also remembered how much they hurt from personal experiences.

Robin jumped up from his position so quickly that he tripped backwards over his tights still around his ankles. He let out a squeal of pain as he landed on his bottom and just sat there on the floor sobbing.

Batman bent down and scooped him up into his arms. "Shhh…..shhh, alright now, we're done. No need to go on so little one….that's right. Nice and easy, my baby."

Robin sniffled and buried his face into the warmth of his father's neck and shoulder, his small hands gripping the front of Batman's suit. "I-I'm s-sorry," he hiccupped tearfully. "N-not gonna drive the car, never ever."

Batman hushed him. "I know, son hush. Your getting yourself all worked up over four little swats."

"Not little, daddy," Robin cried. "The switch hurt-ts."

"Believe me, I remember." This comment got Robin to look up at his father. "I'm sorry I had to use it on you so soon. I still think your too young for the switch, if I ever use it again on you. Now, do you want me to treat you older than your age?"

Robin shook his head and reburied his face as he flushed with shame at the memory of the things he said. "I'm sorry I said you never let me do anything I want, tati. I love you."

Bruce kissed his forehead and nodded, accepting the apology. He helped Robin redress then cuddled him close. "I love you too, little bird."

Superboy smiled slightly. Nah, Batman was definitely a softy. He quietly stole outside to wait for his mentor.

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Review, people! Artemis should be coming.**

**~Secret**


	5. Artemis

**In this story a very smart Artemis finds out Robin's secret identity. Yea, yea I know this doesn't really happen but in MY story it does, so get over it ya'll. After all Artemis is really good at keeping secrets. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Artemis**

Gotham Academy. The school for rich kids. So why in the world had they sent her a scholarship to attend? Artemis Crock lay awake in bed not wanting to get up. It had been a week since her admittance at the academy. School could be so tiring sometimes. She could hear her mom's wheelchair moving around their apartment. Slowly, she got up, pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and dressed into the Gotham Academy uniform that she hated. Stupid short skirts!

Artemis quickly munched down her breakfast and took off. "Mom, I'm leaving now," she hollered as she ran out the door. A few minuets later she was boarding a bus that took her downtown.

Hopping off the bus she entered school just as Bette Kane did. Bette was sort of like her personal guide and also her first friend here.

"Hey Bette," she greeted smiling.

"Hey you, we'd better hurry. First period bell is about to ring. What took you?" Bette smiled back.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Sorry, guess I lay in bed for too long this morning," she said sarcastically. They walked to their first class together, History. Not the best subject to start off the day but it definitely could be worse. They chatted for a while till the bell rang and Professor Morgan began his class.

Artemis looked over the copies and handouts that her friends had given her. The school books she had ordered hadn't arrived yet. The principle had told her he would let her know when they did. So the blond girl contented herself with notes from her friends textbooks.

About halfway through fifth period the loud speaker went off. "Would Miss Artemis Crock please come to the principles office. Your books have arrived, thank you." Artemis was excused from the rest of that class to get her textbooks and other materials. She walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I'm here to see Principle Kendrick," she told her.

The secretary looked her over. "Oh yes, you must be Miss Crock. You can go wait in his office. Something came up just now, trouble with another student I think. He'll be back shortly."

Artemis nodded and walked into the office, shutting the door behind her. She felt uncomfortable in the main room all by herself. If she were some other student who was a cheater she could just find test answers somewhere in this room. The thought tempted her slightly, as she had many small tests coming up the following week, but better sense got the better of her. Still she was bored and restless enough to begin to walk and pace around the office. She curiously opened a closet on the far right only to be met by stacks of printing paper. Boring!

Suddenly she heard a commotion coming toward the office. Although she really wasn't doing anything wrong she felt nervous. After all, it did look kind of like she was snooping around. The only coherent thought that entered her mind was to jump into the closet and close it behind her. She left it slightly cracked and peered through as the front door opened.

The Principle opened the door and motioned for someone else to walk in. "I'll be outside when you finish using my office, Mr. Wayne." Multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne walked through the doorway dragging his ward Dick Grayson by his arm. Dick dug his feet into the floor refusing to budge but he was no match for the tall, muscular man who simply picked him up clear off the floor, planted a firm swat to his bottom and sat him down hard in a nearby chair.

"Thank you Mr. Kendrick," Bruce nodded toward the older man. "We'll be done shortly." Once the door was shut Bruce turned to glower at the small boy in front of him. "Care to explain yourself, Richard."

Dick looked up defiantly. "No."

"Excuse me?" Bruce growled.

"No! Got a problem with that."

Artemis gapped at the good show playing before her eyes. The kid had a death wish. _He's definitely rich and bratty,_ she thought. She quietly got comfortable in the closet and prepared herself for some drama.

Bruce yanked Dick up by his arm once more and pulled him close to what would seem like a hug, but instead planted three more firm swats to the wiggling behind. He sat his son back down and knelt in front of him looking straight into his eyes. "If you don't drop the attitude I'll spank you before we talk and afterwards as well."

The threat seemed to have little affect on the obviously angry boy. "Why? I don't see why I'm in trouble to begin with."

"Oh really?" Bruce glowered. "Back talking your teacher, the principal, and me doesn't sound like misbehavior to you." He questioned holding up three fingers. "Not to mention the fact that you haven't been doing or tuning in your homework and you decided that pulling off pranks all morning was a good idea."

Dick glared back. "I was just having fun. Other kids do stuff like that and I bet their parents don't spank them. You spank me for everything," he distressfully complained.

"Is that what this is about?" Bruce paused. "I am your legal guardian and the closest thing you have to a father right now, Dick. Spankings seem to be the only thing that can get through that thick skull of yours," he said sighing softly.

At the mention of Bruce being his father, Dick calmed down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at anyone," he said looking down shamefully. His bottom lip began to tremble slightly.

Bruce noticed that something still wasn't right. Dick never behaved this badly and out of sorts unless something was really wrong….or when he wanted attention. "Are you acting this way to get my attention?" he asked quietly.

Dick immediately fell into defensive mode. "No way. I'm too old to be jealous over stuff like that!"

"Oh so your jealous of someone, are you?" Bruce grinned a bit as he caught Dick's mess up.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I just thought that that's what you meant by, um , you know, what you said before," Dick stuttered.

"Well, If that's not it then it's about time to move on to your punishment. You've already got detention and extra homework for a week and your being sent home for the day for being disrespectful," Bruce informed him. "Let's move on to your discipline, please." He sat down in an armless chair and motioned his son over.

Dick shook his head stubbornly, the fight coming back to his eyes. "Not here, please daddy, People are gonna hear," he pleaded.

"You should of thought of that before you acted the way you did. Don't make me come get you."

Tears sprang into Dick's eyes at the unfairness of it all. He got up and walked to his father but not without protest. "Please don't. Can't you spank me at home? I promise I'll behave."

Bruce shook his head as he flipped the child over his knee. "You'll behave right now, young man. When we finish we are going to find your teacher and principal. And you will apologize. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded sadly. His father lifted up his hand and brought it down with a loud smack. More quickly followed and although Bruce only gave Dick twenty, Artemis felt as if the spanking would never end. Dick kicked, squealed, whined, and cried obscurities.

"Ow, Daddy stop. Ahhh..that's enough! Ohhh, h-hurts. You can't-ahhhh-papa! *sob* It's not fair..I just wanted you to… oww"

Bruce paused. "To what, Dick?"

Dick sobbed quietly and refused to answer. Bruce righted him to sit in his lap and reached for a tissue to clean the tears off Dick's face. "Dick if you want my attention it's okay to say so, little one." Dick just continued crying, burying his face in his father's expensive shirt.

Bruce rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to his child. After Dick had calmed down he looked up. "Do I still have to apologize?"

"Umm-hmm, You owe your instructors more respect then that," Bruce turned his son's face and looked at him sternly. "Now I want the truth. Have you been acting out this way to get my attention?"

Dick briefly considered saying no, but suddenly his chest ached so bad with sadness between a mixture of his deceased parents and how busy Bruce had been that he burst into fresh tears.

Bruce sighed. "Means yes, huh?" he smiled ruefully. "You should have told me you were upset."

"C-couldn't," Dick choked out. More quietly he whispered, "You were so busy with the team and you paid for Arty to come here and…and, oh I don't know. I just felt hurt and lonely." He flushed at how terrible his explanation had sounded and hid his face once more.

"Oh Dick," Bruce sighed and kissed the top of his son's head. "So your jealous of your teammates. Dick listen to me. You may not be my son from my own body, but you are my son! I chose you and that makes you very special to me," he told him, rubbing his hair affectionately.

Dick smiled and hugged his father hard.

"Now let's go dish out those apologies and go catch a movie."

"I thought I was in trouble," Dick puzzled.

"You've been punished and there's no more to talk about." Bruce grinned at him and Dick grinned back at his father as they exited the room.

Artemis shook her head in shock at what she'd heard. Dick Grayson was Robin? Did that make Bruce Batman? _Good Night_, she thought as she exited the closet and sat back down in a chair. _I'm dead if I ever tell._ After a pause though she smiled to herself. "I know a secret," she whispered mischievously.

* * *

Later that day, at Mt. Justice while Robin was trying to find a comfortable way to sit at the kitchen table, Artemis walked over. "Hey Robin. Something the matter?"

Robin shook his head. "No, why?"

"Oh you just looked like you had trouble sitting is all. I thought you might have, you know, gotten spanked or something."

Dick gaped for a minuet. "WHAT?" His face blushed a bright red.

Artemis snickered quietly. "Shhh…You don't want the whole world knowing."

"B-but how do you know?" he stuttered in frustration.

"Oh, you could say I have an eye for these sort of things," she laughed as Robin continued to flush and his hand unconsciously rubbed the side of his bottom. "Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me."

Artemis messed up his hair playfully then walked off._ I am never letting Robin live this down,_ she grinned.

* * *

**A lot of people want me to write one about Red Arrow too. Hmmm…..**

**Yea I can see a story there. So next chapter is dedicated to our red archer! Till then….stay tuned. Oh and don't forget to review!**

**~Secret**


	6. Red Arrow

**I think this may be my last chapter for this particular story. Part of me is toying with the idea of doing a short one with Zatanna but we'll see. I don't know yet, anyway here's Roy….and Wally (just had to put all three of them in here). ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Red Arrow**

A 10-year-old Dick Grayson snuck closer. And closer and closer. He was so close to it that he felt a chill of excitement run through him. He knew he was being naughty by wanting to hold it but exploring the feeling of mischief was so much fun. The baby bird crept closer to the dangerous and very much off limit object. Maybe he should just touch it. _I could tell Wally that I touched it,_ he thought grinning. Wally was in the other room. His hand slowly reached up to grab it.

*CRASH*

The sharp sword with the glass handle swung on the hook where it hung from and came crashing down to the floor. Dick looked down in horror as he observed the broken handle._ Uh-oh!_

"Wally! Dick!"

The black haired boy looked up to see his big brother, Roy Harper, running toward him.

Roy took on glance at the destruction and reached out to his baby brother. "Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" he asked gruffly. Tears welled in the younger boys' eyes.

"It broke," Dick said, wide-eyed. "Dad and Uncle Ollie are gonna kill me."

Roy nodded. "Yup, they are," he agreed. "And their going to kill me because I'm baby-sitting you and Wally. Oh great where is he?" he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Dick looked at him indignantly. "No, your not. Your just in charge. I'm not a baby that needs to be watched."

"Yea right! Even I told you not to touch it. Don't you ever mind what your told. If I were your dad right now I'd spank you big time, shortie."

"Well, your not, tati,'' Dick flushed.

"I'm practically an adult. You disobeyed me along with Bruce and Ollie." Dick pouted. Roy just rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's clean up the glass. Then we can find Wally and get some food in us."

"Your just fifteen years old. That's NOT an adult, idiot."

"Oh relax, will you, geez!" Aw great, Ollie is practically in love with this thing. Antiques are so stupid."

They swept up the glass and put the sword on the front table then took off looking for the 12-year-old red headed speedster. They found him sitting on the hall stairs trying desperately to beat the video game he was playing.

"What was that crash I heard?" he asked not looking up.

"Dick broke the sword that you guys weren't supposed to touch," Roy told him giving Dick a pointed look. Dick stuck out his tongue, childishly. "Let's go eat, kiddos."

They went into the kitchen to eat the food that the grown-ups had left out for them. Then they got into the ice cream, Wally eating most of them.

Roy sighed thinking how much trouble they were going to be in. That sword had cost about $500 to begin with, then Bruce and Ollie had specifically told them both not to mess with it. Then Dick had purposefully went ahead and touched it…and broke it. Well, the handle anyways.

Now he'd be in trouble too. Man he wanted to punish the kid which was stupid since he knew he never liked being punished. But Dick had disobeyed him so he probably deserved whatever punishment Bruce would hand out when he returned. _Is this what Ollie feels like when I directly disobey him? _Roy wondered.

He kept them all busy by washing the dishes and cleaning up the house hoping it would lessen the anger that they may receive when their "parents" arrived. Roy furrowed his brow in deep thought while his younger brothers goofed off more then they did any actual cleaning. Roy turned on them in annoyance. "Guys, stop messing around and help do the chores for once."

"But Roy," Wally drawled, "We're home alone. We shouldn't have to work, I do all the time I'm at Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris's house."

Dick agreed. "Alfred always makes me help him clean too. Let's do something fun, please. Pretty please," he said giving his oldest brother his best puppy dog look.

"Oh fine. But only because we should enjoy ourselves while freedom lasts," Roy gave in. "I'm gonna be grounded so bad," he mumbled quietly to himself.

They played the Wii in the living room together, but since their were only two controls they ended up deciding to play Hide-and-Seek in the dark instead. With all the lights out and nothing but flashlights to look for each other the game was much more interesting and enjoyable. Roy even had fun!

An hour later, Bruce's car pulled back into the drive way, with him driving and Ollie in shotgun.

"The lights are off," Ollie commented. "Maybe the kids got sleepy and went to bed."

Bruce snorted. "Dick's always on battle grounds when it comes to bed time. I highly doubt he's asleep."

They opened the front door and flipped on the light switch. Unfortunately for the house residents the first thing in their line of sight was the front table. Ollie's jaw dropped when he noticed the broken decoration. "They did not!" he said darkly.

Bruce frowned. So that's why the lights were off. Were the kids hiding from them. "Richard," he called out, warningly. "Come here, please."

Dick froze from his hiding place under the bed. His daddy was back and he knew he was going to be in big trouble. The boy slowly made his way to the front hall. Roy and Wally were already their and Bruce and Ollie didn't look to happy. His father had a stern look on his face, but Uncle Ollie looked downright furious.

"What happened?" he growled out. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find out and deal with it, you go relax." Ollie nodded but still didn't look content as he left the room. Bruce looked down at the three boys in front of him. "Roy, how about you explained what happened?"

Roy winced inwardly. Telling the truth was going to make him sound like such a tattle tale but he knew lying never ended well. He took a deep breath, "I don't really know, I wasn't in the room. Dick just wanted to hold it I guess."

Bruce frowned and looked at his son. "So Dick broke it." It was a statement, not a question but Dick nodded his head truthfully anyway. His father knelt down. "You went ahead and touched it after Uncle Ollie and I told you not to and, if I'm correct, Roy also told you to leave it alone so you disobeyed him as well."

Tears sprang to Dick's eyes as he nodded again. His father was scolding him in front of both Wally and Roy. This was so humiliating! He just knew he was going to get spanked.

Bruce took his child's arm and led him to the living room. He sat down and pulled his son to stand between his legs. "Wally you can go back play in your room," he told the ginger pointing towards the stairs. "Roy come in here."

Both older boys gave each other puzzled glances before hurrying to do as they were told. Dick also turned a confused gaze on his father. Was he going to get spanked in front of Roy?

Bruce motioned for Roy to sit on the sofa across from them, then put his son over his knee and began spanking him.

Dick squealed at the first swats. "Ahhh, Daddy!" he cried out indignantly. "Noooo, Roy's here." His small legs kicked out in fury.

Bruce didn't reply, he simply raised his hand and spanked the inside of his son's thighs and sit spots. The real reason he wanted Roy here was to teach his little child that when he was away and Roy was left in charge, he should treat him the same way as if he were his daddy. Something dangerous could happen simply because Dick didn't mind what he was told.

"Tati, I-I'm sorry. You can s-stop. Pleeeaaassee!" Dick wailed. His bottom stung and his father hadn't said anything yet. "I didn't mean to break i-it daddy. W-was an accident."

Suddenly the spanking stopped. Dick broke down sobbing as he waited for the familiar sensation of being picked up and being held and comforted by his father. Instead, Bruce stood him up and motioned for him to put lean over and put his hands on the sofa.

"Wait right here, young man." Bruce left the room. Dick tearfully sobbed into the sofa as Roy looked on helplessly wondering what the heck he was doing there. Bruce returned with a wooden spoon from the kitchen. "Roy come here."

Roy raised an eyebrow. Bruce was not going to spank him, was he? No way he'd let him. He hadn't even done anything. He warily got up and made his way toward the huge man.

Bruce handed him the spoon handle first. "Dick disobeyed you as well. I want him to learn not to," he said as he steered the teen to stand to one side of Dick.

"WHAT?! You want me to use this on him?" As much as he had wanted to spank Dick before, actually doing it made him feel weird. "I can't do that, Dick's my friend."

"Your also in charge of him a lot of the time. If something happens to him someday because he disobeyed you, I would be less then happy, and I doubt you'd be thrilled either." Bruce sat back down on the sofa next to Dick, who was looking at his father in absolute horror. "I don't want you to spank him hard, but I do want you to swat him firmly."

Dick blushed furiously at the instruction his father was giving his big brother. "Daddy, please," he begged. "Roy don't do it."

Roy sighed and looked toward Bruce. He saw the sense in what the billionaire was saying but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt his friend. Dick would never forgive him. Bruce simply nodded at him and put a firm arm out to steady the wiggling boy.

Roy did as he was told, giving Dick three firm spanks with the spoon on his small round bottom. The terrible sound of Dick's wails made him made him think, _I am never using corporal punishment on my kids!_ Tears sprang to his own eyes.

Dick buried his face in the sofa, sobbing. Bruce pointed Roy to the kitchen and the teenager took the hint that they needed time alone. Dick found himself being lifted into a familiar lap and cuddled carefully.

"Hush, kiddo, your okay now. Everything's fine, baby," Bruce shushed his boy.

Dick continued crying, taking in his father's comforting scent. "R-roy's m-mean. I h-hate him."

Bruce swatted Dick once more on this upper thigh making him burst into fresh tears. "No you don't. Don't say things like that. Roy was simply doing what he was told."

"B-but why'd you make him?" the distressed child wailed in his father's arms.

"Because you need to learn to mind what he says just as much as you mind me. When Roy's watching you he's trying to keep you safe," Bruce explained gently. "When you disobey him, you could hurt yourself, understand?" He lifted Dick's chin to stare him in the eyes.

Dick flushed as the memory of being spanked by one of his best friends engulfed him. "I don't really hate Roy," he sniffled.

Bruce smiled. "I know, but why don't you go tell him that. I think he's kinda worried." He kissed his son then released him and gave the boy an encouraging little shove toward the kitchen.

Dick looked back at his father who nodded at him and hurried to find Roy. He found him leaning against the kitchen counter, a depressed look on his face. "Roy."

The older boy looked up at the sound of Dick's voice. "Hey, shortie," he whispered softly. He gave him a weak smile. "Not mad at me I hope."

Dick shook his head and hugged Roy's middle tightly. "I know you just did it cause you care. I love you."

Roy sighed, relieved. "I love you too, little brother," he said, pretending to be gruff. Dick looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

**Weird twist but yeah. Review, review, review! Who knows maybe I'll continue, if you do! XD**

**~Secret**


	7. Zatanna

**Short one of Zatanna. Don't be mad but this is the last one. Check out my other stories. I'm also thinking of creating my own world of Batman where all the robin's live with Bruce and act (more or less) like brothers. Anyway here is Zatanna.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Zatanna**

Her dark, black hair swept around her face. Those baby blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon light. Her pearly white teeth broke into a beautiful smile as she turned toward him. She was beautiful, no, not beautiful but gorgeous. She opened her ruby red lips and…

"…so what do you think, boy wonder?"

"Huh?" Robin was brought out of his gazing by Zatanna's question. "Um.. Well… I think that….it's great."

Zatanna laughed. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Robin blushed shyly. "Guess not, sorry. I was sorta distracted."

They smiled at each other as they walked down the street. They both knew that they were supposed to be in bed at the cave. It was a bonding sort of sleepover and everyone else was in bed. Robin knew that Batman would not be happy if he found him walking around town late at night.

Suddenly Zatanna frowned at some memory that she had just remembered. "Hey, I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"Well. I don't know how to put this but their's some silent rumor with the rest of the team that Batman punishes you."

Robin looked startled for a moment before quickly recovering "Of course Batman punishs me. All mentors punish their sidekicks when we do something we shouldn't. You know, we're grounded or benched or not allowed to go on missions or...," his voice trailed off as he stuttered nervously.

"Or maybe a spanking," Zatanna ended in a sing-song voice.

Robin blushed profusely. "I-I didn't say th-that!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Come on Boy Wonder! Your thirteen, I'm fourteen. Batman's sort of old-fasioned and my dad definatly is. Of course we'd end up getting spankings."

Robin gaped. "Zatara spanks you!"

"Just like Batman spanks you, I'll bet." Zatanna was totally enjoying herself. After all, spanking wasn't only used as punishment nowadays. "Let me guess, over-the-knee, over the bed, bared bottom..." her voice softened.

Robin's face was beet red as he listened to her. "O-okay maybe, I do still get spankings. But I thought it's because boys or more troublsome then girls. I never thought that you'd get-"

"Oh wow. There's lots of reasons a girl could get in trouble for. And don't say maybe. You obviously do get spankings."

Robin shook his head, flushing. "Unlike you I don't exactly feel comfortable with this subject. Besides it's really rare when my dad punishes me like that." He leaned himself against a short brick wall and threw his arms behind his head in an extreme act of bravery. But suddenly his bottom brushed against the wall as well. "Ahhh, ouch!"

Zatanna giggled. "Caught! How'd it happen?" she grinned at him mischeviously.

Robin blushed again. "Fine, you caught me. I was sort of throughing a tantrum before Batman dropped me off at the Cave tonight. Batman sure nipped me in the bud," he said rubbing his bottom.

"A tantrum? Really, at your age?" Zatanna raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm thirteen okay? At my age, throughing a tantrum is a privilage. Well, exept when your dad spanks you for it."

"Which reminds me, we should probably head back."

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Yeah, I think your righ-" His voice was cut off as he noticed the two adults standing a ways behind them.

Zatara and Batman.

Zatanna gulped audibly. Robin felt himself pale. Batman just came over to him, turned him around and swatted his already sore bottom three times. Robin yelped on every swat, feeling his face grow warm.

Batman turned him back around. "Consider the sleepover over for you."

Zatara nodded. "You as well, Zatanna. I thought you, my daughter, would know better. I have never approved of late night walks, no matter whom you are with." He gave Robin a significant glance.

Zatanna nodded and went with her father. She turned to give Robin a appologetic look. 'Sorry,' she mouthed.

Robin gave her a feeble smile, even as shameful, embarrassed tears slipped down behind the shades. After the magicians left he turned a pleading gaze to his daddy. "You're not going to spank me again, are you?"

Batman frowned. "Seems to me a paddling will be much more efficiant when we get home, little one."

Robin flushed, miserably. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he and his daddy walked to the Batmobile. Bruce pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Your forgiven, but your still recieving the paddling."

Robin snuggled toward him. He knew Batman wasn't going to change his mind, anyway.

* * *

**Yup I know. Short, but sweet! Review please….even though it's short.**

**~Secret**

**Now about upcoming stories. I'm going to be writing one in my own little world I'm making up called "Bats of a Feather" involving Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne all living with Bruce at the same time. Dick as Robin, Jason as Red Hood (I guess), Tim as Red Robin, and Damian as Red Wing. And of course Bruce as Batman. The ages will be tweaked a bit to fit my story.**


	8. All Together Now

**I know, I know. This story was supposed to be done but I just couldn't help myself and decided to write another chapter! Please read, review and enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 8 **

Laying on his stomach next to the air vent, Dick Grayson lay eavesdropping on his adopted father and butler. Bruce was frustrated with the Joker's sly tricks and also from the sound of his voice sounded annoyed.

"He's really got one up on me this time," he sighed, shaking his head. "I may actually end up asking the league for help."

"Asking for assistance is nothing to be ashamed of, Master Bruce," Dick heard Alfred reply, "although why you don't ask Master Dick for assistance is beyond me."

"No!" Bruce's harsh answer came quickly. "I don't want him anywhere near that monster of a villain. Just because Robin has had to fight him before doesn't mean he can actually take him down. He's just thirteen, that's far too young to be getting himself killed. I won't have it."

Dick silently fumed. He could take care of himself. Why couldn't Bruce see that the Joker wasn't nearly as hard to take down as other supervillians were?

Dick enjoyed it when Bruce acted very parental with him but sometimes the protectiveness was bothersome. That was it, Bruce was just too protective. There had been that one time that the Team and he had come across the Joker, Poison Ivy and other members of the Injustice League, but of course Batman had ended up taking Joker down, as usual.

The boy wonder knew his father was only trying to keep him alive and be a loving, caring father but Dick still felt miffed. He could take down the Joker, he just knew he could.

Suddenly an idea entered his mind. Something he was sure he could get in trouble for but he didn't care. He was going to show Batman once and for all the Robin had his own set of wings to fly with…not to mention his own team.

* * *

"Robin B-01." The feminized computer voice announced Dick's entrance.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" Wally grinned at his best friend.

Dick grinned inwardly. Time to put the pedal to the medal. _Phase one_, he thought gleefully. "I need to talk to the Team. Is everyone here?" he furrowed his brow, acting as if this was of utmost importance.

Aqualad entered the room. "Is something the matter, Robin?"

The other members of the Team entered, wondering why the usually carefree member of their gang was so serious.

"Batman can't be here himself because of certain complications in Gotham," he began. "He asked me to tell you about a mission we need to get busy on right away."

Aqualad nodded and turned to Zatanna, the Teams' magician. "Everyone needs to be suited up."

"Semutsoc no rof enoyreve no eht Meat." Her spell rang out loud and clear in the room and was immediately rewarded with the rest of the Team in costume, except for Megan. Miss Martian shifted her clothes and was ready as well. Aqualad signaled for Robin to continue.

"We need to get to Gotham City. Joker is planning something that has to do with the Injustice League and is no doubt connected with the Light," he lied smoothly. The Team didn't need to know that this was actually for a personal battle of wills with Batman himself. If they knew that he was in reality getting them all into trouble his plan would be ruined before it began.

* * *

Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash were on one rooftop while across from them was Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. They had studied the pattern of the places Joker had hit and knew that he was coming this way. Robin had hacked into the Batcomputer to get the information, another thing that was going to be on the list of bad choices he'd done today.

Joker's henchmen and Harley Quinn were the first to arrive on scene. They had barrels full of strange purplish gun powder. The Gotham Bank was across the street and the burly men grinned as they thought of the money they would get once the bank was done exploding. This was the payment that Joker had promised them for helping with his much larger plan.

"This will get us some fun, won't it Mister J?" Harley chirped excitedly. The young teenagers thought that she was referring to the barrels of gun powder that they would be using.

"Oh yes!" Joker suddenly laughed gleefully from behind Kid Flash. How had he gotten behind them without their knowing? The alarm that the crazy villain saw on their faces had him cackling maliciously.

Robin regained his voice. "Sorry jokes over, Joker. Your going back to Arkham where you beglong!"

"I don't think so, birdie. So where's the Bat? I was hoping for a real challenge."

Artemis put an arrow in her bow. "We are the challenge, stupid," she growled, annoyed.

Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were by their side in seconds, thinking it would be easy to take him down. One minute later they realized that this was a whole new ball game.

Behind Joker every supervillain in Gotham was crawling up the buildings and surrounding the six young heroes. Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Black Mask, Bane, Blockbuster, Clayface, Deadshot, Firefly, Hugo Strange, Penguin, the Riddler, Scarecrow, Two-Face, and many others stood around them staring with evil eyes.

"Hey, where's the Bat?" Penguin was the first to notice the man they had come to destroy wasn't there. "You promised us Batman would be here!"

The accusation was followed by other villains also complaining. "Relax," the Joker continued with his care free attitude. "This here is the Boy Blunder who's brought some little friends to play with. Batsy probably babysit's the little heros together. Don't any of you worry, Batman will be here soon enough," Joker continued to grin with those ever frightening smiling scars.

"Don't count us out yet." Kid Flash's voice was strong contrasting to the way they actually felt.

The fight that ensued held a good deal of action. Although the Team had been caught by surprise they held their ground for a while before they began to tire. Robin now understood why Bruce hadn't wanted him to go after Joker. He had known that something was up and now all of the villains in Gotham were going to stick them six feet under.

Joker took it upon himself to have a solo fight with the 'boy blunder' and had managed to knock him around quite a bit when Batman finally did arrive. _No, their here for you_, Robin thought weakly as he felt the air knocked from his lungs and an equally hard blow hit his head and he fell to the ground.

The villains grinned. Finally, what they had all really come here for. "Now remember, we're supposed to have fun with him, not kill him," Joker alerted everyone with faux politeness.

"Hardly." Batman spoke the one word and quickly he was joined by Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and Hawkman. The five of them quickly put the criminals out of order in about 10 minutes and had them running the other way. "What are you doing here?"

The question was directed at Aqualad. "We were simply following orders about our mission." Puzzlement laced his voice.

Batman looked around at all of them. Artemis was wincing as she tried to stand. Kid Flash was groaning on the ground and Superboy had the green skinned girl in his arms. She wasn't unconscious but had obviously used her powers to an extent. Aqualad and Robin were bruised and bleeding in some places. He could see that they were all tired, cold, and hurt.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to get you all to the cave." Batman nodded his thanks toward his fellow leaguers and they parted ways.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice, the six teens had been treated and were dressed in comfortable clothes and sitting on the sofas. Black Canary had made them some warm soup to eat as they were being debriefed.

Batman asked them the details of how their fight had went and how much they knew before asking, "Why do you think I would send you on a mission concerning ordinary villains from Gotham?"

Robin swallowed nervously and for a split second considered warning the oldest boy not to tell. They were, after all, still linked telepathetically by Megan.

"Robin told us that this was probably connected to the Injustice League and that you wished for us to look into it," the Atlantean answered.

Batman's eyes quickly snapped over to Robin. "What?"

It was one deadly word. Dick wanted to shake his head in denial but knew better. "I-I was just trying to help," he stammered. He could feel heat coming to his face as he realized that all eyes were on him.

Batman frowned. "So you lied to the Team, snuck around behind my back and did something that you know I have strictly forbidden you to do."

It was a statement. Robin knew he could kiss sitting down comfortably good-bye. "Yes sir," he squeaked. But in his mind he was thinking, _Please don't spank me here, please don't. That would be so embarrassing._ Just so long as Bruce didn't spank him without the em in embarrassing he would live.

"You mean we didn't have to go through all that," Wally cried out, distressed. "Duuudddeee! How could you?" His BFF's voice had a hurt tone in it, but if Robin was right he knew that Wally was really complaining about not being in on the mischievous, disobedient plan.

The others didn't say anything, knowing that having Batman mad at you was bad enough.

Batman stood up and walked over to him determinedly. Robin feigned a small wince. "You're not that hurt," Batman growled.

With speed that could have made Flash jealous, Batman was picking Robin up and leaning him over the arm of the sofa in seconds. The boy couldn't help letting out a small whimper as he felt his cape being moved out of the way. He was grateful that his mask covered his eyes so that his friends couldn't see the tears in his eyes. This was so humiliating!

Batman didn't waste anytime. He lifted up his hand and brought it down with a satisfying smack and his protégé's bottom. Robin let out a yelp. Batman gave him more spanks, quickly covering the small bottom and the tops of the thighs. He couldn't believe what his child had done. He could have been killed. Plus he had gotten the Team involved in this.

Robin was beginning to wiggle and squirm. Tears were escaping his mask and flushed miserably at the sounds coming from his mouth. "Ahhh, Batman, s-stop. That's too h-hard!" He went up on his toes and raised his face to wail as his father began to spank his sensitive under curves.

Then horror of horrors, Batman pulled a small metal batarang out of his utility belt. "Daddy, no! Don't, please don't use that," pleaded, arching up.

Robin burst into sobs as Batman pushed him back into place. "I think you deserve it, young man. Keep your self in place."

The next couple of swats had Robin crying hard and pleading anything to get his father to stop. When his father continued the discipline he swung both hands back to cover the place that mattered to him the most.

"Robin, you know better than to do that," Batman admonished. "Move them, please."

The 13-year-old shook his head, tearfully aware that everyone was witnessing his spanking, even Black Canary. Batman took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the small of Robin's back. Then he began to spank the lowest and most sensitive under curve letting his boy know that he was not happy with his behavior. After a couple more spanks Robin quit fighting the spanking and Batman let him up and tried to comfort him. Instead he was rewarded with a furious punch to the chest by the sobbing thirteen-year-old, then Robin ran to the teleporter that would take him to the Batcave.

Batman sighed inwardly before turning to the other teens, who immediately looked bashful. "Next time ask me before going on a mission," he told them sternly. He thanked the den mother then headed off to find his son.

* * *

He found him in his room, dressed in civvies and sobbing into his pillow. Bruce, who had changed as well, felt his heart twist at the sight. He knew he had been harsh but the boy needed to understand that he couldn't do whatever he wanted. Bruce walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed before beginning to stroke Dick's hair and shushing his cries gently.

Dick stiffened under his hand. He knew his father was trying to comfort him but was still mad that he had been disciplined in front of the entire Team. He was even angrier that after everything that had happened, he still hadn't been able to take down the Joker by himself. _I'm a failure_, he tearfully thought.

"No your not, baby bird. I could never be prouder of the son I have."

Dick froze. He had been thinking out loud? Bruce pulled him into his arms and this time the boy let him. "Shhhh," Bruce crooned. "You're just fine, it's all over and you're forgiven."

A sob caught in Dick's throat. "I love you, tati. I-I'm sorry."

"I know you are. It's okay, someday you will be able to defeat Joker for yourself but until then you have to trust that I know your limits." He kissed the ebony's dark hair and cuddled him close to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Dick thought he was probably to old to be held but he wanted reassurance so badly that he didn't fight it. He felt safe and content with the attention he was being given and the scent of his father was comforting. His sobs were now only quiet sniffles.

"Feeling better, Dickie?" Bruce pulled him back to look him in the eyes.

Dick flushed, he couldn't help it. He still felt embarrassed. "My bottom hurts," he sniffed.

Bruce chuckled softly and pulled him close once more. "I know, kiddo. You'll be okay." Dick nodded sleepily against his chest. "I love you, my son."

**Alright I feel better by writing another chapter!**

**Reviews Please! Even if you are a guest...it makes me want to write more. And SERIOUSLY!? 16,000 VIEWS AND ONLY 94 COMMENTS! Even you have to admit that's sad.**


End file.
